Yugi's Great Spring Vacation
by Kearitona Sjachraelgil
Summary: A fic dedicated to DJ Rodrequez also the two demons in my story belong to ZephyrGem24 as they are Yami and Aqua from her stories


Yugi's Great Spring Vacation

It was a bright sunny day here in Domino City Japan and in the distance you can here the sound of a school bell marking the end of school and the start of the annual spring break.

All the kids bustled out of the school eager to start their vacation all except one his name is Yugi Mouto and for the first time he wouldn't be enjoying his spring break with his friends.

Joey and Serenity were going to go visit their mother and try to patch up their broken relationship as a family, while Tristan was off to a big bike racers show he didn't want to miss and Anzu had an out of town dance recital to get to.

So with a heavy sigh Yugi makes his way home where he greets his grandfather who is busy attending the shop that the Mouto family owned before walking up the stairs to his room to plop down on the bed with yet another deep sigh.

However what he forgot was his closest friend and other half Yami or Yami no Yugi who felt his aibou's sadness and decided to put an end to it so while his aibou rested he sent out a message to a dear close friend of his asking her to lend him a hand in cheering his aibou up.

The very next day he gets his reply but a nock on the door which Yami goes to answer as Solomon was out of the house taking care of some errands. When Yami answers the door he's greeted by his long time and powerful friend Keara.

Yami " Ah Keara so I take it your going to answer my request".

Keara " As if I would say no your aibou can not stay cooped up in the house all spring break its not right so you get the letter ready for his grandfather to let him know where he's going and I'll take care of the rest". With that they both head to Yugi's room where Yami introduces him to Keara.

Yugi "It's nice to meet you Keara but why exactly are you here"

Keara " Why to answer your troubles of course I understand you will have no one to spend the entire spring break with well that's about to change if you wish with your permission, I invite you to take a trip to the city of Agrabah to meet the fair Princess Jasmine who is also feeling very lonely right now worse yet she's a princess and can't do anything normal girls can, So what do you say Yugi feel up to the trip."

Yugi " Wow with an offer like that how can I refuse but what about Grandpa"

Yami " Don't worry Aibou I'll explain the whole thing to him and he will understand and be happy to see you out and having fun this week".

Yugi " Thanks Yami" he turns to Keara "in that case I except your offer Keara"

Keara " Very good then let's get going".

With a wave of her hand she takes them to Agrabah's outskirts to an oasis. "Now unfortunately before we go in we have to dress you up for the occasion since as a Princess I'm afraid none but royalty can enter the palace huh its her father the Sultan go figure".

Yugi " Wow you weren't kidding she must be feeling very lonely right now"

Keara "Yup but were going to change that now first off wardrobe change" She snaps her fingers and a beautiful red long sleeved shirt and pants made of the finest silk appear on him with a light golden vest with dragon embroidery on it. "Well do you like it Yugi"

Yugi "Wow this looks great Keara so is that it"

Keara" Oh no were not done yet my friend we still got much more to do" She brings out a giant ruby and cracks it to bring out a ruby red dragon with emerald eyes" Now that's a mount eh Yugi"

Yugi " I'll say"

Keara "But where still not done yet you got the outfit you got the dragon but" rolls up her sleeves "where not through yet" hang on to your vest kid I'm going to make you a star" And with that magic starts flowing everywhere like fire works.

Meanwhile in the city of Agrabah the Sultan was sitting in his chair playing with his toys but still worried about his daughter finding the right prince to marry her and look after her when he's no longer around.

Just as he's about to put the last little animal on the pyramid he made he hears the sounds of trumpets he rushes out at the sound and the looks out his balcony only to laugh in amusement to see a parade coming down the road of Agrabah.

Soon drums are heard and an elegant beautiful woman in reds and gold waving a baton with to flames on each end swings the Baton as the Parade begins in earnest.

Bell carriers " Make way for Prince Ali"

Swordsmen " Say hey! It's Prince Ali"

A group of Egyptian styled belly dancers wearing gems and silks dance elegantly across the roads as I come forward doing my part with great flare.

Keara " Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye. Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy!" She waves her hand towards the dragon making his way through the road chest high in pride for carrying a person of such high honor.

" Prince Yugi! Fabulous he! Yugi Ababwa" curtains are drawn by one of the lovely ladies sitting on the back of the dragon to reveal Yugi in his garb who smiles beautifully at everyone around him " Genuflect, show some respect Down on one knee!" She zips over to the guards and pulls them in to a one knee kneel of respect to Yugi.

" Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your sunday salaam  
The come and meet his spectacular coterie" she wheel barrels several people up to the dragons height to shake hands with Yugi. "Prince Yugi! Mighty is he! Yugi Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely!" She points at him and he lifts the people who fell on him easily telling them of his great deeds hiding as different people "He faced the galloping hordes A hundred bad guys with swords Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Yugi".

She shows off his more then generous size wealth from the purest of Egyptian gold and silver to a pair of white Siberian tigers and a pet antelope and two tethered draconian demons

"He's got seventy-five golden camels Purple peacocks He's got fifty-three  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie." She then disappears to show up on a balcony as a veiled dancer with the other veiled ladies of Agrabah.

" Prince Yugi! Handsome is he, Yugi Ababwa That physique! How can I speak Weak at the knee Well, get on out in that square Adjust your veil and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Yugi. She tightens his outfit to really enhance his wiry lean figure like the dragon he's riding.

" There's no question this Ali's alluring Never ordinary, never boring Everything about the man just plain impresses He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder! He's about to pull my heart asunder! And I absolutely love the way he dresses!".

She shows off more of his power and wealth with snow leopards and allowing people to see them his demons and his other animals at for free. "He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys (He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee (He's generous, so generous) He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies (Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim love serving him.

They're just lousy with loyalty to Yugi! Prince Yugi" As they get closer to the Palace the Sultan rushes to the door and pries it open to invite the guests. "Prince Yugi!  
Amorous he! Yugi Ababwa Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by With sixty elephants, llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers His birds that warble on key  
Make way for prince Yugi!"

Sultan " Oh my boy what an honor it is to meet you and your advisor truly such a delight to make your acquaintance"

Yugi " Oh no the pleasure and honor is all mine Sultan I was glad to come and pay a visit to this beautiful city"

Sultan " Oh my you certainly are a charming young man" he turns to one of the hallways where Jasmine just entered from " Ah dearest come and meet our guest Yugi Ababwa."

Jasmine with a half fake half real smile as she anticipates another smug self centered prince "Its wonderful to meet you Yugi"

Yugi " Oh no the pleasure is all mine princess" he turns to me " my friend here Keara tells me your in need of some welcome company and I'm hoping I can provide such for you"

Jasmine "well this certainly is a surprise perhaps we can go to the garden and talk for a bit"

Yugi "If its what you wish Princess then I'd be delighted to accompany you" with an elegant bow to Jasmine she leads the way to the gardens while I stay with the Sultan both of us hoping that this bodes well for them both.

Meanwhile outside in the garden both Jasmine and Yugi are by the fountain talking to each other till Raja comes up and inspects Yugi after a bit his starts to nuzzle him. Jasmine " well seems like Raja likes you and that's a first most of the time he can't stand any prince". Yugi "Well that's probably cause I'm not a prince"

Jasmine " What your not then what are you"

Yugi with a gentle smile "I'm just a teenager from a country several hundred miles from here enjoying a vacation for the week since without my friends it was starting to get lonely but my closest friend Yami introduced me to Keara my advisor who brought me here she told me about that law your father put down and so that's what this was all about but I really wanted to meet you and maybe help alleviate some of your loneliness"

Jasmine with a gentle smile kisses Yugi on the cheek " your sweet Yugi perhaps later tonight we could go on a date what do you say."

Yugi " I'd say I'd be a fool to decline your offer and since I'm no fool I gladly accept". With that Yugi was invited to stay in the guest wing of the Palace till the evening where I prepared a beautiful evening outfit for him a midnight blue vinyl vest and sapphire blue shirt and pants with silver cloud embroidery.

Yugi "Wow Keara you've out done yourself you did a great job with this" Keara "naturally only the best will do for you my friend " she takes him to the balcony of Jasmine "to begin the night be yourself but show her the time of her life with this she brings out a Sapphire oval shaped gem which unleashed a great Sapphire Drake who carries Yugi to the balcony.

Yugi " Oh fair but lonely princess allow me to take you away into a night of pure freedom and joy."

Jasmine hearing him leaves to the balcony and is surprised to see the Drake Yugi is riding Jas "wow that's an amazing creature Yugi" Yugi "I figured you might like him so care to join me on a ride through the night" Jas "I'd be delighted"

She walks over and grabs his hand and is pulled up onto the back of the dragon and in a wave of his wings he carries them into the night letting Jasmine feel the taste of freedom and enjoy the company of a very charming young man.

Their ride took them everywhere from Egypt to Greece and China where Yugi takes her to try out some of the different kinds of food in China before leading her to a cliff looking over the Hong Kong harbor so she can witness the Chinese New Year.

After a lovely evening they finally return to Agrabah where she gets off the drake before turning to Yugi Jas "Good night my handsome prince" Yugi "Sleep well princess" they start to inch closer before the drake takes the initiative and tugs jasmine closer at the same time of bringing Yugi low enough for their kiss.

After that they give a last goodbye before they head to their separate rooms where they settle down for the night reminiscing on the night they shared and the nights they will be sharing for the rest of the week.

The End


End file.
